1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a source device and a communication method thereof, and more particularly, to a source device for providing contents to a sink device using a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) or a Digital Visual Interface (DVI) communication interface and a communication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, for providing high-definition contents, a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and a Digital Visual Interface (DVI) communication have been widely used. In particular, the HDMI or DVI communication adds a High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP) signal to the contents and provides the contents in order to protect the contents. Generally, in the HDMI or DVI communication, the HDCP signal transmits content protection information and control signals through a Display Data Channel (DDC) line and a Transition Minimized Differential Signaling (TMDS) line.
On the other hand, if a frequency characteristic of a communication signal is deteriorated due to a long length of an HDMI cable or other causes, communication between the source device and the sink device is not smooth so that communication failure occurs. As a result, abnormal pictures and sounds including noise are output.
In other words, if the frequency characteristic of the communication signal is deteriorated, voltage levels of digital signals for representing “1” and “0” of the digital signal are not accurately transmitted so that the source device cannot provide normal contents to the sink device.
Accordingly, for providing normal contents, a solution that determines a communication status between the source device and the sink device and, if the status thereof indicates a communication failure, improves the communication status is required.